the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom
Venom is a Vampire made by the archangel, Neha and the youngest of Raphael’s Seven. '''He first appeared in Angels' Blood. Biography / History He was made by Neha, the Queen of Poisons and Snakes, and he was favored and indulged by Neha. He has served Raphael for over 200 years''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29. He is the youngest of the Seven at 350 years old. About Nickname * "Poison" and "Viper Face" — by Sorrow/Holly Chang * "Snakey" — by Elena ''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Species * Vampire Age * Around 350 years old * Youngest of the Seven Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Allegiance * Raphael * The Seven Powers & Abilities * Ability to entrance humans like a cobra does its prey—gained after his 200th birthday. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 * Gift of deadly poison—secretes poison from his fangs, can paralyze with his bite.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 * Can climb like a spider * Touching his eyes, even with a weapon, the cold-blooded creature that lived within the vampire would have struck out, sinking its fangs into her unprotected flesh, then removing the head of it's victim—true death.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 * Can spit poison like a cobra. * able to sense death Weaknesses *Unknown Occupation / Position / Title * Warrior Weapons / Possession * Favors using a set of foot-length curved knives.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 * Wears sunglasses always, usually wrap-around. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 Habitat / Residence / Origins * Refuge (currently) Character / Personality / Traits * Acts with deliberation—Venom was far too old to make mistakes.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 * extremely strong, but can be impulsive and impatient * slyly inventive mind * a cold, quiet predator with a lazy charm Physical Description * dark chocolate hair with a GQ cut, dangerous lips, black-on-black suit. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * bright green eyes slitted like a snake. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * always well dressed and immaculate * He is only vampire to have this trait of slitted snake eyes. * beautiful but unusual looking * cinnamon colored skin * well known for his dangerously elegant appearance, his grace as liquid as it was lethal. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 * biting sense of humor and a cool intelligence Archangel's Enigma, ch. 3 * he is whipcord lean, but he has wide shoulders, long legs, a lot of muscle Love Interests *Holly/Sorrow Connections * '''Family: * Spouse/Mate: Holly * Pledged-to: Raphael * Group: The Seven * Friends: Janvier, Ashwini, Naasir, Neha * Maker: Neha * Advanced Fight Trainer: Galen * Assigned-to: The Refuge * Allies: The Seven * Enemies: Other Details * Thinks Fight training with Galen is rough. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 * He fit the role of bodyguard/driver in the ritzy NY neighborhood where he stood guard while Elena and Raphael investigated Uram's scent-trail.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 * The poison in his fangs causes violent pain in most angels, but doesn't harm them in an enduring way.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 30 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Jessamy * Galen Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 1. Angels' Blood Venom drive Elena to Raphael's home in the Enclave. He lets her know that he wants her dead after she shot Raphael. He shows her his snake eyes and tells her he was Made by Neha—Queen of Snakes. She asks why he wants to kill her. He answers that he's one of the Seven. "We protect Raphael from threats even he might not yet see." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 He tells Elena he prefers to be called 'Venom'. He says Bluebell he'll lose his feathers again after Elena braided Illium's feather in her hair. Informs her Raph wants her to check in every ten minutes—she'll report when she has something.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Cleaned up the sites at Jeffrey's office, and the Museum.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 Raph would have him use his power rot entrance the driver taking the bodies to the morgue. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 2. Archangel's Kiss Venom was the one who had brought information to Raph on Charisemnon's abuse of girls too young.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 He's been left at the Tower to defend it after Galen having been recalled from the Tower. Of course, Venom could hold off a challenge long enough for help to arrive. He's one of the Seven. Dmitri returned to join him at the Tower—ther are some who would get ideas. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Venom escorts Elena to Raphael's office from the Medica after she visited Sam. The trade snark of snark, which serves to ground Elena after her series of crushing flashbacks.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 Came to the Training Salle to escort Elena to the phone, where Sara was waiting on the line with an important message.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26 During a training session with Elena, he tried to entrance her—she threw a knife at him, knocking him to the ground with a cut in his arm—he taunted her and she slammed the second blade right between his legs.He says something that triggers a flashback that makes her senseless, seeing Slater instead of Venom—ready to kill him. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 Venom bit Michaela at the Refuge Medica. He was gravely injured when she threw hi across the length of the hallway—"Snapped spine, fractured skull, collapsed lung. His heart may have been pierced by a broken rib". Keir says that he'll be easier to handle since he discharged his poison in his fangs.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 30–31 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Venom, Raphael, Ashwini and Janvier had visited Amanat during the six months since Naasir had left New York—That kept Naasir from returning to his feral roots.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 Greeted Naasir when he arrived at the Refuge. He was not wearing his usual suits—had just come from sparring with Galen.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 He joined Naasir for dinner at Jessamy's house, become a familiar sight at Jessamy’s dinner table since his transfer to the Refuge.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 3 Quotes : "I've been told not to hurt you." ... "Promising start." — Venom and Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 : "We protect Raphael from threats even he might not yet see." — Venom Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 : Getting out, she undid her ponytail and quickly braided Illium's feather into her hair just above her ear. "If Bluebell isn't careful," the vamp murmured, "he'll lose his feathers all over again." — Elena and Venom Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 : He pushed the sunglasses to the top of his head, giving her the full impact of those eerie eyes. "I prefer Venom." ... "You're not serious." ... "It's better than a pansy-assed name like Illium. What the hell does that mean anyway?" A sharp smile that flashed fang. — Venom and Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 : "Are you?" ... "What?" ... "Venomous?" ... Another savage smile. He touched the tip of one fang with his tongue and when he drew it away, she saw a pearl of golden liquid. "Try me and see." — Elena and Venom Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 : ... "Maybe later, after I've survived Michaela. ... "No one survives the High Priestess of Byzantium." — Elena and Venom Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 : "Do vampires suffer from jet lag?" ... "Offering to soothe my aches, hunter?" the vampire said, flicking his tongue over one long incisor and coming away with a golden droplet full of poison. "I'm touched." ... "Just being friendly," she said, matching snark for snark. ... Venom's pupils contracted the instant before he slid his sunglasses back on.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 : She couldn't help it. "Why isn't your tongue forked?" ... "Why can't you fly?" A smirk. "Those things on your back aren't accessories you know." ... She gave him the finger..."Aren't you supposed to act as my guide?" ... He waved a hand. "Follow me, milady." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 : "I've been trying to figure out what he sees in you. Dmitri now," he murmured, "I can see why he'd want to play with you. He's into knives and pain." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 : "You're the one who secretes poison." ... "So do you." ... "Shit." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 : "I could've also cut off your balls if I'd aimed a little higher," Elena said, retrieving her weapons. "You want to play more games or can we get to work? We're on a deadline." ... "This'll take a few minutes to heal." He removed his hand to show that the wound was still gushing blood. "Now I can compare notes with Dmitri." — Elena, Venom Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 : "Our task is to protect you from threats—especially those you might not recognize." ... Venom met his eyes. "Michaela, Astaad, Charisemnon, each will attempt to kill her at some stage, knowing it'll shake you. Better to get rid of the problem now." — Venom to Raphael Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 : Galen's mental call had almost come too late. If Elena had managed to touch Venom's eyes, the cold-blooded creature that lived within the vampire would have struck out, sinking its fangs into her unprotected flesh.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 : : See Also * Vampires * Seven * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:The Seven Category:Vampires Category:Tower Category:Refuge Category:Characters